The X city
by viktordragon17
Summary: 700 hundred years ago both a city and one of marceline's first friends disappeared mysteriously


It all started 700 years ago when the city of xalhaar sank into the earth about 300 years after the mushroom war or ww3 as they called it back then. Vlad (oc) meet Marceline for the first time about 710 years ago and became her friend but one day he dissapeared from the face of the earth.

Finn the human woke up in the middle of the night screaming in terror hovering over him were Marceline with one of her demon faces. " You are to easy" Marceline said while laughing changing her face back to normal.

" What are you doing here?" Finn asked tiredly " just cheking if you were intressed in going on an adventure" Marceline said with a toothy grin. " xan adventure ohh boy lets go " finn said happily while jumping out of his bed and sleeping bag to put on clothes.

meanwhile outside the treehouse

"aren't they coming soon" said Fire Princess to jake and Princess Bubblegum " don't know dude she said she were going to wake him and then she threw me out-" a scream interuppted Jake from finishing his sentance" side that was probably it" Jake finishd "They should be out soon then" PB said

soon they all were on the way to an adventure while walking Jale stopped all ofasudden " hey what gives man" Finn Said having walked into him " Sorry dude, but do you hear that?" asked Jake "hear what?" "HEEEEEEY GUUUYYYS WAAAIIIT FOOOOR MEEEE!" all of sudden Ice King flew right into Finn "Seriosly what gives" Finn groaned out standing back up " ohh sorry Finn are you Alright? but i wanted to !come with you guys" said Ice King. " N-" began PB " why not" said Marceline.

"yay!" esclaimed Ice King

"What are we doing by the way?" he asked Finn " Don't know ask Marce" said the human "We are Looking for the lost city of xalhaar it had only existed for 100 years then it sank into the ground but i were flying around the area and found a cavern so i thought why not bring my favorite adventureres and then i thought no need to get a torch so i asked fire girl over there and who knows mabey they som scientific mumbo jumbo that PB could handle" Marceline explained "that" Finn said to Ice King " ohh ok, why i am here then" he asked "you invited yourself" Marceline said to Ice King "goodie"

«…»

after coming to the place they entered the cavern and fought some goblins when they found themself infront of a big stone door almost as tall as one of PBs towers " How will we enter" Marceline thought outloud "Simple you won't" a voice from attop the door frame said the person jumped down making a small crater whee he landed " or you can if you beat me one on one or all of you against me" said the mysterius person who were about 1,69 m tall a litte round but otherwise human looking his eyes are blue, he has a greatsword on his back and a knife in a sheat on his hip but the thing they all noticed were that he had white shackels on his wrists. "who is that" thought everyone exept marceline and the man himself "VLAD YOU WERE ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME Why did you leave me" marceline cried out tears coming to her eyes " ohh little marce i had no choice i was taken here by the boss" Vlad said with a big grin " but it is good to see you Marceline. I guess you guys want through the door behind me. to do that you will need to beat me, sorry i do not want to fight you but these" he lifts his hands up showing the shackels " are magical and will force me if i refuse, the least i can do is fight and hold back then maybe you will have a chance. now attack me with all you got because this will not be easy." vlade said his grin getting bigger.

" i got this" FP said throwing her hands out toward him and shooting a tornado of fire at vlad. "ohh an elemental huh, lets see how you like this" Vlad said taking a breath and gently blowing out air in front of him creating a wall of wind flying towards the gang and the fire tornado. the moment the elements touched nothing happend then the fire were blown out like it was a candle but the wind did not stop it continued foward and towards the group. " OH GLOB" Marceline Yelled taking finn and PB and flying out of harms way. " _like that will do anything im the FirePrincess its not like some wind can, hey what are Marceline doing" were FP's last conscius thought as she and jake got knocked out by the wind. "_ **HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY BESTIE AND MY PRINCESS"** Ice King yelled shooting shards of ice and Vlad. " ohh my ohh my Simon you really shouldn't play with ice like that" "Vlad said taking a step forward " you might just fall and hurt yourself" appering behind Ice King and throwing an elbow at his unprotected back. "so who is next to the slaughter huh, the hero, the candy or the punk. come on attack me with all you got **OR YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE** " Vlad yelled. " aha here i got just the thing" PB said taking forth a small ball " Whats that PB" Finn asked her looking at the small purple cloudy ball " ohh this is a thing of my own invention it is a ball that when i press this button" she said pointing at the top of the ball where a small button was found "it releases a poisonous gas that can knock out even a giant" PB said with a crazy glint in her eyes pressing the button and throwing it at Vlad.

the ball exploded and the poisonous gas were released " Ha i want to see you overpower that" PB said proudly thinking her plan won them the day

"You know if i were anyone else i would probably be done for but i wan't you to think 1. how i beat the fire girl did i not manipulate air and now you have released a cloud of poison what is to stop me from simply blowing it back at you and 2. do not tell your enemy the plan" Vlad said as the cloud was being concentrated into a ball in his hand " oh and i can do this" he said as the poison fell down to the floor solid like a stone. " now sleep" he said again dissapering from view and appering again behind PB and chopped her in the neck with his hand "now just the hero and th-" he did not get to finnish as a giant yellow fist came rushing at him throwing him into the wall " **TAKE THAT YOU WEIRDO** " Jake shouted " he was not that tough" he said as he walked up to Marceline and Finn " **that is what i'm talking about** you wait til after your attack to talk smack" Vlade said once appering in the middle of the group with his arms around Marce and Finn his Shackels stretching" now you want to do that again just do not stop after one attack, and remeber you are not alone" Vlade said while his grin grew so big it looked like it would fall of his face taking his arms of them and walking to the front of the door once again he sat down and said " now lets wait for your pals to wake up i will even let you plan and choice when you attack do it whenever i want to be surprised" closing his eyes he started meditating


End file.
